Ron and Hermione, together forever (?!?)
by marie spaceylilgirl
Summary: ron's 18 and he's planning to propose to hermione . . .


Okay, this is it, I told myself.   
  
"Hermione, I love you so much . . . You are my match in every way.   
With you I feel complete, I feel secure. I know I don't deserve you,   
being that wretch that I am. But you have made me whole, you loved me   
for who I am, and no words can express my gratitude.   
  
"I know I'd give my life for you Hermione. Right now I want to show you   
how much I love you.   
  
"Would you, Hermione Granger, like to be my wife? I . . . . I . . . .   
uhhhh, damn, I forgot!"  
  
"Ron, if you want to propose to Hermione, you've got to say it from your heart.  
Don't make up some speech, you're just gonna forget everything and ruin it.   
And then where would you be?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm taking advise from a mirror."  
  
"Well, be grateful I'm helping you, Weasley. Remember, from the heart.   
And don't stutter. Oh yeah, brush your teeth, stand up tall, do not slouch."  
  
"Are you done, Mother?"   
  
"Yes yes. Now get going. It's the Yule Ball, don't keep her waiting!"  
  
"Okay okay, I'm leaving . . . . bye."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, lover boy?!"  
  
"Uhhh . . . no?"  
  
"You forgot the ring! How're you going to propose to her without a ring?   
Honestly Ron . . ."  
  
"Sorry! I'm just nervous, okay?! You're not the one asking someone you love   
so much to spend her whole life with you forever . . ."  
  
"Get a move on Ron, she's waiting for you . . ."  
  
"Thanks, mirror."  
  
"I've got a name you know . . ."  
  
"Alright, alright, thanks, Aurea."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now go!"  
  
***  
  
I shoved the box in my pocket and made my way down to the Gryffindor common   
room. Remember what the mirror said, I told myself. Straight from the heart.   
Straight from the heart.  
  
As I reached the room, a hush came over the crowd. Everyone was staring at me.   
I searched for my best friend, Harry. I caught his eye and gave him a feeble   
smile. He mouthed out the words, Go for it! and gave me thumbs up sign.  
  
Sigh. Living an eighteen year old's life sure is complicated, I said to myself.   
Be grateful you've got Hermione.  
  
I walked up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and started to break   
into a sweat. Don't lose it now, Weasley.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.   
  
The door did open. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman   
I have ever seen. "Hello, Hermione," I said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said, returning my smile. She is sooo beautiful, I thought.  
  
"Well shall we?" I offered my arm and she accepted it. We slowly   
decended the stairs into the common room.  
  
Thank God everyone left, I said. We walked out of the portrait hole   
and went to the dinner hall.  
  
The place looked magnificent. The enchanted ceiling looked like the sky,   
dark blue with tiny gold stars twinkling. The table was piled high with   
food and the decorations were fantastic.   
  
We spotted Harry with Cho at the Gryffindor table. I pulled out the chair   
and let Hermione sit on it. "Just a moment, Hermione, I need to talk to Harry."  
  
"Sure Ron," she said, giving me one of her amazing smiles.  
  
"Come here, Harry," I muttered, pulling him out of his chair   
and out the hall. "So, did you arrange it?"  
  
"Don't worry old chap, everything's under control. Dumbledore agreed   
to our plan and he bribed everyone to shut up while you do your thing.   
He's gonna pretend to announce something important when I give him the signal   
and then it's all yours."  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you one."  
  
"That's what friends are for! Now go!" he gave me a firm handshake and off   
I went.  
  
I sat down again and faced Hermione. She smiled at me and said, "Are you okay,   
Ron? You look a little stressed."  
  
"Oh I'm okay, don't worry about me."  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and the whole room fell silent.   
Harry nudged me and my heart started to beat fast. This is it! I told myself.   
Don't screw it up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very important announcement to make."   
Dumbledore looked at me and gave me a wink.   
"Mr. Weasley, I believe you have something to say."  
  
"Uh, right. Thank you, Headmaster." He smiled and sat down.  
  
I faced Hermione, my heart beating madly. Just do it!   
straight from the heart . . .   
  
I knelt down on my right knee, taking her hand in mine.   
  
"Hermione, I . . . I don't know how to say this. I love you so much.   
I would never do anything to hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy.   
I want you to know that I am truly grateful for your love.  
  
"Hermione, would you do me the honor" ---I pulled out the box and   
tried to open it--- "of having you be my wife?" I finally opened the box,   
and presented to her the ring. It was a plain and simple gold band,   
no diamonds or anything fancy.   
  
Everyone in the hall was looking at Hermione and me. My eyes were transfixed   
upon her, my heart beating like crazy.  
  
She started to cry and breathed out, "Oh Ron, of course! I would love to   
be your wife!"   
  
Before she even ended her sentence, the whole hall erupted with shouts, cries,   
and cheers.  
  
I slid the simple ring unto her finger and kissed her hand.   
Hermione pulled me up to my feet and hugged me. I was crying also, but   
laughing at the same time. I hugged her back. This is the happiest day of my life.   
  
We finally pulled apart and I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Hermione," I whispered.  
  
I saw Hagrid crying into his hankerchief and saw Dumbledore tearing.   
McGonnagall was dabbing her eyes also and I saw Snape actually smile.  
  
Harry ran over to me. "Congratulations, Ron and Hermione!" he exclaimed.   
He gave me and Hermione a group hug.   
  
"Thanks again, Harry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
A/n: k, that was my 1st fanfic. pls r/r, be nice. sorry the ending sort of sucks.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
